This invention relates generally to article support devices, and more particularly to a shelf support and base structure. More specifically, the invention is directed to a new and improved shelf bracket for use with open frame shelf structures.
Heretofore, free standing shelf structures, such as used in retail stores, and the like, provide a base structure from which extends a vertical wall. Shelves are then secured to the vertical wall on opposite sides thereof in cantilever fashion. Articles placed on the shelves generally are accessible from only one side of the shelf structure as the vertical shelf support wall blocks access to the other side. Furthermore, it is impossible to view articles that are placed on shelves at the other side of the vertical wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved shelf structure which enables viewing of articles on diametrically opposed shelves from either side of the shelf structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved article support device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture but strong and reliable in use to accommodate heavy articles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved shelf structure which is simple and light in weight to facilitate shipping yet rigid and strong to accommodate heavy articles.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article support shelf bracket which can be shipped in a disassembled condition and then assembled at the site where it is to be used.
A feature of this invention is the utilization of two similar bracket elements L-shaped in their plan view and L-shaped in their cross section. The two bracket elements are positioned relative to one another to become U-shaped in the cross section with the two bracket elements overlapping at the bight portion thereof. Mounting holes in the bight portions overlap and are of a dimension to accommodate slight misalignment of the bracket elements as a result of the thickness of the bracket material. Therefore, identical bracket elements can be made in large quantities and utilized in pairs to provide an extremely strong shelf bracket.
Many other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components.